Gone from Huenco Mundo, but found you
by Ulqui4
Summary: Grimmjow breaks the hoygyoku, using his Grimmjow ways. Aizen banishes Grimmjow from Huenco Mundo so Grimmjow is left with one place to go. ICHIGO'S HOUSE. Grimmjow explains what happens while a confused Ichigo is staring at him... wide-eyed. GrimmIchi, maybe a little OOC, easy-read, Humorous, Yaoi warning for later chapters


**Little something that popped into my head, preoccupied with another fanfiction go checks it out. I don't own Bleach. This is UnBeta'd. Warning for possible OOC, Yaoi, not in this chapter, but approaching.**

_GRIMMJOW! WHY THE HELL DID YOU SPRAY PAINT MY ROOM?! _

_**Jeez, Aizen-sama, stop yelling. You're gonna make us go deaf.**_

_That's it, sexta! You can consider yourself unwanted!_

_**Yeah, as if I don't already do that.**_

_Don't get that tone with me, Grimmjow._

_**What, this tone?**_

_Stop screwing around. _

**Uh… Aizen sama…**

_Yes, Gin._

**Grimmjow… Um… he kind of…**

_Spit it out, Gin._

**He broke the houygyoku.**

_GRIMMJOW!_

_**Good Kami, what is your problem, it was going to take another 6 months anyways! **_

_HOW THE HELL DID YOU BREAK THE HOUGYOKU?! _

_**I don't know!**_

_Grimmjow, you are not an Espada anymore, hell you're not part of my army anymore! Get out! I am going to kick your sorry ass so far out of Huenco mundo-!_

_**I can kick my own ass out of here, thank you very much!**_

"What, am I supposed to believe that?" I gaped at Grimmjow like a fish. He looked back at me with his pale blue orbs, they weren't lying. But the things that this retard said, I just can't believe him. I don't know if he is truly switching sides.

"Yes," he stated plainly.

"Ok, Grimmjow, you switched sides," I started in a sarcastic tone, "Lemme guess, you also helped Inoue escape?"

"Actually, yes, how'd you know?"

WHAT? Was I hearing this guy right, or was I too mesmerized by his menacing aura and pale blue hair to take anything he said serious. This whole incident seems like a horror-induced hallucination. First, I'm sitting there, flipping through a few magazines that Rukia left behind. Then suddenly, I feel this gust of wind rustle my hair, and before I know it, there's my arch enemy perched on my window sill, like a cat, and he is begging to come inside and stay with me.

I didn't want to believe him but at that moment my cell phone started to ring. I saw the front, _Call from Inoue. _

I hesitantly picked up the phone while my eyes still ogled at Grimmjow.

"H-hello?"

"Kurosaki-kun? Kurosaki-kun! I'm so glad you picked up! I have to tell you something."

"Eh, what, er… I mean yeah."

"Grimmjow-san helped me escape and brought me home! Can you believe it?"

_No, of course I can't believe it. _

"Not, just that but, he broke the hogyoku too! I don't if he's still at Las Noches but… I'm really grateful!"

"Uh… yeah, hah, what a relief! Ok, Inoue, I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, bai bai Kurosaki-kun!"

I snapped my phone shut and my eye started twitching. What is this, Grimmjow rescuing Inoue, breaking of the hogyoku, Aizen kicking him out…? This was too much for even my brain to comprehend. I placed the cell phone on the side table and massaged my temples. I fell back into my bed and just gazed at the ceiling for 5 seconds and my glance shifted to Grimmjow who was still perched on the sill.

"Just get the hell inside, I'm still a little rusty on what happened but…" I just ended my sentence there.

Grimmjow jumped inside and started wandering. He opened and closed my closet a few times and paced into the bathroom where he proceeded to run the tap and stop it multiple times.

"Hey, you're not five years old come sit here," I commanded.

"Fine, fine," he said lazily scratching the side of his head. He stalked over and sat down on the ground when I noticed that there wasn't a sliver of spirit pressure leaking from him. He never concealed his spirit pressure, because he never liked to. On top of that, Grimmjow's mask and hole were gone along with his Espada getup.

"Where are your clothes?" I asked absent-mindedly.

"On me," he replied with a smart-ass comment.

"No—"

"Yeah, this is a gigai that I took from Szayel," He answered back.

"What the hell?! How long did you have to do this?"

"I don't know… a few hours."

"Never mind," I shook my head, I need answers, "First things first, how did you break the hogyoku."

"Do you know that human game called paint ball?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, I read about it somewhere, then I said to myself, 'Damn, it would be so bad-ass to play this.'"

"And?"

"I was looking for paint balls and a paint ball gun. I borrowed one of stark's spare guns and I couldn't find any paint ball so I decide to stuff the hogyoku inside starrk's gun and I shot the gun and I kind of broke the hogyoku."

Can you believe this guy?! He broke what could have possibly been the most dangerous invention that anybody has ever seen in an attempt to kill his boredom and play a casual game of paint ball; WITHOUT PAINT. I was restraining myself from slapping him across the face, he may have given the Soul Society side a huge advantage, but can someone really be that senseless?

"You are not joking, right?" I asked Grimmjow slowly and included hand motions because who knows how outta whack this guy really was.

"No," then he reached for his pocket and pulled out what looked like half of a giant pearl, "Here."

He walked over and placed it in my palm and, here I go again, stared at him, wide-eyed. And yet, his expression NEVER CHANGES! I rolled the object around the palm of my hand thinking up a way to tell this to the rest of… THE WORLD.

"Let's go find Urahara-san," I told him. I lazily dragged my lazy ass off of the bed and pulled off my shirt. I went to my closet to find a new one, when I notice Grimmjow staring at me, much in the same fashion that I was staring at him.

"What?" I asked sparking a smile, because hell I was freaking happy that nobody is going to have to die in that stupid-ass war that Soul Society was planning, if we could use the piece of the hoygyoku to our advantage. The only thing I wasn't so thrilled about was Grimmjow staying here, and what do they do with any free loader on the Soul Society's side—"Eh! Free-loader-san, make yourself at home at Kurosaki's room! Oh, the closet's occupied? Just use the shower to accommodate yourself no matter how much it annoys Kurosaki Ichigo, the substitute shinigami!"

"You have a nice… frame…" So Grimmjow was marveling at my six-pack? Didn't every Espada have a six-pack?

"So?" I said arrogantly, "What's so special about it?"

"It's… hot."

"Grimmjow, sorry to put a dent in things, but I'm straight, so don't try any funny shit."

Grimmjow scowled, and muttered something that was inaudible.

I didn't pay too much attention to him and pulled on my shirt, I reached in and grabbed my jacket and threw it over my shoulder too. Gah, today is going to be a long day.

**That's it for chapter one, sorry that it's a little short.**

**And not to burst any of your awesome bubbles, but I wasn't really thinking about continuing, but if you want me to… I guess if you guys asked me of it, I couldn't say no.**

**READ—REVIEW- AND IF YOU HAVEN'T GUESSED—YAOI APPROCHING, THIS IS YOUR WARNING.**


End file.
